Talk:Barney's Musical Scrapbook
'''Barney's Musical Scrapbook '''is a Barney Clip Show released on May 6, 1997. It was re-released on DVD in 2004. Plot Barney opens his scrapbook filled with pictures and memories from Season 3. Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) Series Cast * Shawn (John David Bennet, II) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) * Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Juan (Michael Krost) * Carlos (Corey Lopez) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Kenneth (Nathan Regan) * Julie (Susannah Wetzel) Song List # Barney Theme Song # Mister Sun (Scene Taken from: Shawn & the Beanstalk) # And the Green Grass Grows All Around (Scene Taken from: Shawn & the Beanstalk) # My Kite (Scene Taken from: Up We Go!) # The Clapping Song (Scene Taken from: Up We Go!) # The Ants Go Marching (Scene Taken from: Hats Off to BJ!) # S'Mores (Scene Taken from: Hats Off to BJ!) # The Barney Bag (Scene Taken from: Hats Off to BJ!) # Number Limbo (Scene Taken from: It's Raining, It's Pouring...) # Let's Go on an Adventure (Scene Taken from: Ship, Ahoy!) # That's What an Island Is (Scene Taken from: Ship, Ahoy!) # My Hat, It Has Three Corners (Scene Taken from: Ship, Ahoy!) # Gonna Have a Party (Scene Taken from: Shopping for a Surprise!) # Muffin Man Medley (Scene Taken from: Shopping for a Surprise!) # Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay (Scene Taken from: Shopping for a Surprise!) # I Love You (Scene Taken from: Shopping for a Surprise!) Trivia *This video marked: **The official end of Barney and Friends' First Era (April 6, 1992 - May 6, 1997). **The first video to take place at the playground and treehouse sets from the Second Era. However, the new school set wasn't completed yet in this video, and the red bench that surrounded the tree next to the school wasn't completed yet either. **The third home video not to have kids. The first two being Love To Read with Barney and Barney Songs. **The fourth time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he is seen going up the tree house, looking at his scrapbook. **Another time where Barney doesn't turn to a doll at the end of this episode. Instead after the end of Shopping for a Surprise! Barney wants the viewer to be in the book so he takes a picture of us for the book and it goes snaps into the end of the show. *This was also included as a bonus video in More Barney Songs DVD. *A shot of Shopping for a Surprise is shown during the theme song and a clip from Hats Off To BJ where BJ and Tosha are cleaning up after eating fruit salad is on the back of the DVD cover but they were not shown in the video. Also a still from the song was seen during the credits. * This got re-released in a Classic Collection Boxset along with Barney in Concert, Barney's Fun & Games, and Barney's Talent Show on July 18, 2000. * From the start of this video, 2 extra words: "Home Video" were beneath the original Season 3 silhouette. Trailer